


Welcome Home Baby Boy!

by Gallavich_Obsessed



Series: Sunshine after the Rain [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birth, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Domestic, Family, Fluff, Gay dads, Homecoming, Hospitals, Labor and Delivery, Love, M/M, Meet the Family, New Baby, Series, Sweet, fathers, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Obsessed/pseuds/Gallavich_Obsessed
Summary: Everyone finally gets to meet baby Aiden!
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Sunshine after the Rain [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Welcome Home Baby Boy!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so the pregnancy and birth are over so get ready to have some hella fluffy domestic works after this. They will have to kind of relearn how to be dads to a newborn without the help of anyone else really. I hope you all stick around and continue to follow this series, as I am really excited to get all my plans out there for you all to read.

After the Birth of their son, Ian and Mickey embraced, allowing all the emotions play out, unashamed. Mandy watched from her hospital bed smiling at them, exhaustion clearly written on her face. Both men came over and hugged her, leaving a hand resting on her shoulder as Mickey said, “You did good Mandy. Thank you.”

“Alrighty, this little guy is all cleaned up and ready for you. Would one of you like to do some skin to skin? It really helps seal that bond between parent and baby.”

“Yeah, ok,” Ian said pulling his shirt over his head and having a seat in the chair beside Mandy’s bed. The nurse then set the tiny boy’s chest against his father’s. He began to fuss, but immediately became quiet once he was in Ian’s arms. “Oh my goodness! You are so beautiful.”

“He really is,” Mickey said reaching over to touch the soft hair on the newborn’s head.

“How did we manage to get a baby this perfect? I mean look at him, Mick,” Ian said unable to take his eyes off the baby. Mickey smiled when Aiden’s thumb found its way inside his mouth. Then his eyes were opening looking around at the room and up at his dads. 

“Oh, hey little man,” Mickey said in a gentle voice.

“Oh wow his eyes are like a gray color,” Ian observed.

“Yeah that’s probably not going to last, as cool as that would be,” Dr. Baldwin said as she entered the room. “How is my favorite birthing team doing?”

“We are doing well. Happy this little guy is finally here. Mandy’s beat.”

“Yeah I’m a little tired,” she said as a yawn escaped.

“Well you can sleep whenever you would like. Meanwhile i’m going to be going over some things with the new dads here. As far as his eyes, babies with eye colors other than blue will typically start out looking gray. Due to the lack of light in the womb it takes time for the melanocytes to respond, so over time his eyes will change color. If I’m guessing correctly his eyes will most likely be a green or hazel color. And his hair will get darker over time as well.”

“He’s gonna have green eyes like his daddy? Huh?” Mickey said in a smaller voice reaching down to take the baby from Ian.

“Ok, so first thing is first. I need you guys to fill out his information card with how you want his name spelled and things, then we are going to go do a few tests to make sure that this little guy is 100% healthy, and then we are going to try to see if we can get him fed,” the doctor explained handing Ian the information card. 

“Ok thank you Dr. Baldwin,” Ian said as she left the room. “Ok so Aiden. A-I-D-E-N?”

“Yeah sounds good to me,” Mickey said while rocking the baby in his arms.

“Ok so what’s his middle name?”

“Fuck.”

“Mickey, you knew he was going to be here eventually.”

“Why does he even have to have a middle name? Why can’t he just be Aiden Milkovich-Gallagher?”

“Because, Mickey. What if he hates the name Aiden? He needs to have a back up. Remember when Yev tried to get us to call him Brian? If he had a middle name that whole conversation would’ve went down a lit easier.”

“Well he can just have a nick name then. We’ll call him… idk we’ll call him Aid.”

“Like First aid? Or Aids?!”

“Fuck ok you’re right,” Mickey said dragging his free hand down his face. He looked at the baby with a look like he would find his middle name written on his forehead.

Meanwhile Ian seemed to have a lightbulb turn on above his head. “What about Aleksandr?”

“Wait, you want to give him my middle name?” 

“Yeah why not? You’re his dad too. And I think it could be pretty special.”

“Aiden Aleksandr huh? Alright then. I’m ok with that,”

They smiled at each other and Ian wrote it down. 

*** 

Once all of the tests were finished and they were told that everything was perfect, the Gallagher’s started showing up to visit them. Mandy was now taking her turn to hold him, saying that she should be allowed to have a turn before everyone else showed up because she did have to carry him for the last 9 months. Fiona came over and Mandy set him into her arms before getting up to announce that she had to pee. Lip was next saying, “Hey kid, i’m your Uncle Lip, and it is so good to meet you,” in a baby voice that both Ian and Mickey were surprised to hear. 

After Aiden made his rounds through all if the Gallagher’s there was a small tap on the door and in walked Svetlana and Yev. Mickey then took Aiden from Debby and motioned Yev over to sit on a chair.

“Daddy, is this my baby?”

“Yeah Yevy, this is your baby brother, Aiden.”

“Wow!” Yev whispered, “He’s so tiny.”

“Yeah he is. Do you want to hold him?” Ian asked.

“Yeah. Please Daddy can I?”

“Yeah Yev you can, but you have to sit really still. Don’t move because if you drop him it’s gonna hurt him real bad.”

“Ok!”

“Alright,” Ian grabbed a pillow and set it on Yevgeny’s lap, then Mickey carefully set Aiden on his lap.

“Hi Aiden. I’m Yevgeny and I’m your big brother. Don’t worry, I won’t ever let anything hurt you. I love you,” Yevgeny whispered to the baby and kissed him on his forehead. Behind them they all heard Mandy suddenly burst into tears. They all turned to look at her.

“It’s these damn hormones, leave me alone.”

“It’s ok, Mands,” Ian said pulling her into a side hug. 

***

Things became more real when the 2 days after his birth were up, and Aiden and Mandy were both discharged and able to go home. Ian carefully set the baby into his car seat and strapped him in carrying him out of the hospital with Mickey behind them carrying their hospital bag. 

Once they made it to their apartment and took a seat on the couch they exchanged a kind of ‘what now’ look. Ian took Aiden out of his seat and handed him to Mickey who accepted the baby holding him up against his chest, gently patting his butt. Both men just sat and watched him for a while, when Ian finally spoke up.

“I feel like if I look away something is gonna happen to him.”

“He’s gonna be ok, Ian. We didn’t kill Yev, and god knows that didn’t pay him nearly enough attention when he was this size.”

“Yeah, but Mickey, we had Svetlana’s help then. Well ‘help’ is kind of understatement because she did most of the work. I’m just so afraid that we are going to mess up with this little guy.”

“Ian, listen to me. You did an amazing job with Yev. You took charge when I was still too stubborn to even look at him. You were his dad before I ever was. You can do this, Ian. Look at this beautiful baby. Do you really think you can see this sweet face and not do the best you can for him?” Mickey questioned rhetorically. Ian smiled at his little boy, then reached over and planted a kiss on his nose. When he pulled away, Aiden gave a big gummy smile. Yeah, they were going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know I didn’t really describe Aiden’s physical appearance much other then his eyes, but the main reason for that is because since he is a newborn he hasn’t grown into his looks too much yet. He will still be getting his coloration for a while, but I’m letting you know that he is not going to be redhead, sad I know, but I have a reason for that. Also if you all couldn’t tell by now I really like pictures as I am a visual reader, it just really helps me dive into the story when I can physically imaginable what they are seeing and what they look like, so I will be using a lot of photos throughout this series, including pictures of what I imagine Aiden looks like as he grows, so I hope you all are excited for that!


End file.
